Break Her Rules
by miiyamii
Summary: Aku tidak mau tidur dan terikat one night stand dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki pasangan ataupun beristeri. Sebagai anak dari keluarga broken home, ayah dan ibuku bercerai karena kehadiran wanita lain, aku tidak mau ada anak lain, ataupun isteri lain yang mengalami nasib yang sama, sepertiku atau ibuku. /Tapi dia malah jatuh cinta padanya, Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki rupawan yang tela


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC, Threeshot, lemon, Affair. Dll._

Tubuhku bergerak hebat mengikuti hentakan irama musik beat yang terdengar dari speaker besar di ujung ruangan. Lantai ruang tamu apartemen Deidara telah diubah menjadi _floor dance_, layaknya klab malam. Hari ini kami dari tim perancangan produk baru, sedang merayakan keberhasilan kami. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan, produk baru perusahaan kami laris manis di pasaran.

Semua teman-teman kantorku hadir dalam acara pesta di apartemen Deidara malam ini. Bahkan Uzumaki Naruto, CEO, perusahaan kami juga ikut hadir, menarik perhatian semua perempuan dalam pesta tersebut.

Mr. Uzumaki, dia berusia sekitar tiga puluh tujuh tahun, sudah berkeluarga, memiliki isteri dan anak. Namun dia memiliki pesona yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapapun. Mr. Uzumaki tampan, memiliki tubuh tegap, kulit kecokelatan, rahang persegi, hidung yang mancung, dan rambut pirang terang yang dipotong cepak. Hingga ... _Well, _lihatlah beberapa 'pelacur pirang' yang menempel erat padanya seperti perangko. Tak peduli bahwa Mr. Uzumaki mengabaikan mereka, beliau sibuk berbicara dengan asistennya dan juga menenggak birnya.

"Haruno!" Aku berbalik, dan menemukan si tampan Akasuna Sasori, yang menari di belakangku. Dia terlihat agak mabuk. Rambut merah tebalnya terlihat berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang imut. Kemeja putihnya juga telah basah oleh keringat.

"Akasuna?" Aku tersenyum saat dia menarik pinggulku, membawaku untuk bergerak, menari bersamanya.

"Bisakah malam ini aku mengantarmu pulang?" Aku menyeringai mengetahui maksud pertanyaannya.

"Maaf_ Dear_," ucapku sambil membelai lembut wajah Sasori dengan punggung tangan. "Aku lebih suka cowok yang sadar." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Lalu terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Sasori yang tadinya di punggungku, perlahan turun untuk meremas bongkahan pantatku yang terbungkus rok pinsil ketat berwarna abu-abu.

"Oh, _come on,_ Sakura, kamu tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu kan?" Dia mencoba membujuk sambil terus meremas pantatku. Aku melenguh pelan. "Hanya untuk malam ini. Kumohon," pintanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leherku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma parfum yang kupakai.

_Oh Boy._ "_Sorry, Hon_." Aku mendorongnya menjauh. Sasori merengut protes. "Aku memiliki 'aturan' yang tidak bisa kulanggar." Aku berkedip ke arahnya.

Aku tidak bohong soal memiliki aturan. Aku tidak mau tidur dan terikat_ one night stand_ dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki pasangan ataupun beristeri. Sebagai anak dari keluarga _broken home,_ ayah dan ibuku bercerai karena kehadiran wanita lain, aku tidak mau ada anak lain, ataupun isteri lain yang mengalami nasib yang sama, sepertiku atau ibuku.

Sasori sudah beristeri. Dia menikah dengan Kin Tsuchi, tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kin, tapi aku rasa aku akan mengerti perasaannya, kalau dia tahu suaminya ingin mengajakku berhubungan intim.

"Sakura." Sasori merajuk saat aku menjauhinya, berjalan keluar dari _floor dance_. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, toh kalau dia mau menghianati isterinya, di sini masih banyak pegawai-pegawai perempuan lain yang berdada besar, yang masih bisa dia tiduri. Asalkan bukan aku.

Aku bergabung dengan Kiba dan Ino, yang duduk menikmati sampanye di bar, di bagian selatan ruang tamu.

"Ada apa dengan Akasuna?" Tanya Kiba padaku, mata cokelatnya tampak serius mengamati kerumunan di lantai dansa. Aku berani taruhan, dia sekarang sedang memperhatikan Sasori yang melotot cemberut ke arah kami.

"Dia ingin menikmati malam denganku," jawabku tak acuh, sembari mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja bar.

Kiba terkekeh. "Dia mengajak orang yang salah," gumamnya. Inuzuka Kiba, adalah sahabatku, kami berteman sejak masih di SMA.

Ino mengernyit, melihat pilihan minumanku. "Tidak ada bir ataupun anggur malam ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku harus tetap waras untuk menyetir sampai rumah_. Mom,_ bisa mengamuk kalau dia mencium bau alkohol dari tubuhku."

"Oh. Okay." Ino mengangguk maklum, kemudian kembali menikmati _sampanye_-nya.

Dengan kursi bar berputarku, aku berbalik, lalu mendengus saat melihat Sasori yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh montok seorang perempuan pirang di lantai dansa. Haaah, begitulah laki-laki. Mereka seperti kucing. Tidak bisa melihat ikan segar sedikit langsung dimakan.

Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya menoleh ke arah sofa merah di sudut ruangan, tempat di mana atasan kami duduk. Namun, aku merasa seakan ada sebuah sihir yang memanggil. Aku mendapati Uzumaki Naruto tengah mengamatiku, mata birunya menatapku intens, dan tampak tertarik.

_Oh God. _Aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, CEO tampan yang digilai banyak wanita sedang menatapku intens, seolah dia sedang tertarik padaku.

Okay, Sakura Haruno, anggaplah ini hanya khayalan. Aku mengernyit.

Naruto melemparkan sebuah seringai seksi padaku. Aku melongo. Dia tertawa geli, lalu memberiku sebuah kedipan nakal, yang sukses membuatku tersedak jus jeruk.

"Hei! Hei! Sakura! Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba tampak panik dan bingung, sementara Ino, melangkah ke arah dapur, lalu satu menit kemudian dia kembali dengan segelas air putih.

"Minumlah," kata Ino sambil menyerahkan gelas air putih itu padaku. Aku menerimanya, kemudian menengak semua isinya.

"Sudah nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kamu sampai tersedak?"

Aku meringis mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Kiba. Tanpa menjawab aku menoleh ke arah sumber yang sudah membuatku tersedak tadi. Dan aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan ke arah kami, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

APA?! MR. UZUMAKI SEDANG BERJALAN KE ARAH KAMI?

Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, semoga ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Hai." Uzumaki Naruto menyapa dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, begitu dia tiba di samping kami.

"Mr. Uzumaki," mewakiliku, Kiba menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Selamat malam Mr. Inuzuka, Ms. Yamanaka," sapanya pada Kiba dan Ino. Dia tahu nama belakang mereka? Wow. Dia sungguh seorang CEO teladan, bisa menghafal nama pegawai yang jabatannya jauh dibawah dia.

"M-malam Sir," gagap Kiba dan Ino bingung. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Bolehkah aku 'meminjam' Ms. Haruno?" apa? Dia juga tahu nama belakangku? "Aku ada perlu dengannya untuk satu malam," pintanya sopan. Oh, aku tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Aku melihat rahang Kiba dan Ino terjatuh. Mereka menganga tak percaya mendengar permintaan atasan kami.


End file.
